


What a beautiful wedding...

by Muellerisc13



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muellerisc13/pseuds/Muellerisc13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I'm sorry but you can't marry **** because I - holy shit! I'm sorry, wrong wedding” au</p><p>I'm just getting back to writing and this is what I came up with. Based on a prompt I saw on tumblr and I can't find anymore...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a beautiful wedding...

**Author's Note:**

> Quick reminder, English is not my first language so feel free to point out all of my grammatical horrors ;) I actually appreciate it.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this!

Clarke loved weddings. Seeing her best friend twirling around in front of the mirror with a bright smile made her feel incredibly happy. Octavia was like a sister to her and Lincoln was an awesome guy, she was sure their marriage would be one for the books, the romantic, hopeful, fairytale-like kind of marriage.

“It's not too late to go back” Raven stood in front of the mirror, next to Octavia, and smiled at her.

“Raven!” Clarke scolded her and hit her playfully on her arm, standing next to them.

Octavia chuckled and shook her head, the smile never leaving her face. “I would never go back”

They all smiled and looked at their reflections on the mirror. Being together since middle school had sure made them grow incredibly close. For a fraction of a second Clarke saw a young Octavia wearing braces and incredibly big glasses, Raven was covered in bruises that spread along her arms and legs, dirty soccer uniform complimented her look. She saw herself with a face full of acne and she quickly shook her head getting rid of the image of themselves in their first high school year.

Raven had joined the soccer team as a freshman, being the first freshman ever to make varsity, Octavia had followed the next year, making varsity as well. Clarke dedicated her high school years to making art and taking part in school activities. By the time Junior year had started they were all celebrities.

“I'm glad to have you guys here” Octavia smiled at them with tears in her eyes.

Both Raven and Clarke hugged her tightly and rubbed her back in comfort.

“No time for tears babe, it will smudge your make up” Clarke said as she broke the hug.

“Yeah, if Lincoln saw you like that then he might be the one getting cold feet” Raven joked, cleaning a single tear that had managed to roll down Octavia's right cheek.

A knock on the door made them all jump and Raven rushed to push Octavia near the window, using the curtains to cover her dress. Clarke walked carefully towards the door and leaned her ear against it. They knocked again and this time she asked. “Who is it?”

“The brother”

Clarke smiled and opened the door just enough to be able to peek outside. “Are you alone?”

“Yes” he said with an annoyed expression.

“Okay” Clarke opened the door wide enough for him to step inside and closed it quick after to avoid any unwanted intruders.

“I don't understand why you girls make such a big deal of everything. Do you really need to have my sister locked up? So what if Lincoln sees her, he's seen her a thousand times. It's not like-” Bellamy stopped talking mid-sentence when Raven cleared her throat loudly.

While Bellamy had been rambling non-stop, Octavia had come out from behind the curtains and had grabbed her bouquet of flowers. She was now standing in front of him, with a bright and hopeful smile, staring up at him.

“Octavia...” Bellamy stood frozen in place staring at his little sister up and down. Octavia's eyes got watery and Bellamy finally made eye contact with her. A single tear was rolling down her cheek. “You're crying..”

She smiled and cleaned the tear, careful not to mess up her make up. “So are you”

His hands immediately shoot up to his cheeks. “I... I... I am” he admitted. He walked forward and engulfed his little sister in a tight hug. Silent tears rolled down his cheeks but he wasn't ashamed, even though he knew Octavia and the girls would tease him till the end of their days. “Mom would be so proud.. I'm so proud. You look beautiful”

Octavia looked at him and used her free hand to clean his tears away. “Stop making me cry” He smiled and kissed her forehead sweetly. “You look handsome by the way”

He chuckled “thanks”

“Okay, we get it. You guys are the cutest siblings ever” they all turned to look at Raven who was cleaning a few tears away. “Now if you excuse me, I'll go take my place inside the church” They all smiled and watched as she exited the room.

“I should go too” said Clarke.

“Yeah, make sure Lincoln is okay” said Bellamy.

“Lincoln? What happened?” Octavia was ready to run outside the room to make sure her future husband was okay.

Bellamy squeezed her arm reassuringly. “He's fine, just a little nervous. The fact that Jasper kept telling him about all these weddings he's attended where the bride never shows wasn't helping much”

“Oh my god” said Clarke in between laughs. “Don't worry, I'll make sure he's okay”

Octavia and Bellamy both thanked her as she left the room. Bellamy helped his sister with the tail of her dress and walked with her trough a corridor that led them to the entrance of the church.

Soft violin music began playing and Bellamy looked at his sister. “Ready?” He asked.

Octavia took a deep breath and looked inside the church. Clarke and Raven smiled brightly at her, next to them, Jasper and Monty were waving and cheering like little kids. On the altar stood Lincoln, tall and handsome as always, but Octavia could tell he was nervous. He smiled at her in that kind way he always did and she felt her heart flutter.

“Ready” she answered. And they both made their way inside the church.

\-----

“No. You're insane. I'm not doing that”

“Lexa! You lost the bet, you have to!”

Lexa slowed the speed on her vehicle as they came to a red light. She turned to face her friend. “Anya, there's no way. I'll do anything else except that”

“You can pretend you are drunk, apologize, and leave”

Lexa shook her head and turned her attention back to the road. “No”

“I won my case first. Wait, let me correct myself. _I_  won my case, you lost it.”

It was the first case Lexa had lost in the semester and it bothered her, she knew they weren't real cases was but she still wanted to win every single one.

 _'How stupid_ ,' Lexa thought. That they were both adults in their last year of uni, and they still played games like this. But she was drunk when they made the bet, they both were, but Lexa was more and that was a little unfair to her. “How was I supposed to know my client cheated!? All of my work went down the drain” she said taking a deep breath. “Besides, this aren't even real cases” she tried to argue.

“That's not my problem” Anya smiled smugly and typed an address onto Lexa's gps.

“What are you doing?”

“It's a church, the closest one of the three we have in this city”

“I told you I'm not doing it. I just came back, and I want to enjoy the rest of the break”

“It's the 'Great Lexa', promising defense attorney, talented writer, and skilled piano player backing out?”

Lexa stopped the car abruptly at an intersection and glared at her best friend. “Don't you dare...”

Anya smiled triumphantly at her. “I do, and I dare _you_ to do it”

A car beeping loudly behind them made Lexa set the car back in motion. She hated Anya, but she hated herself more, because she turned right on the next street and kept going straight until a small, creamy-white building came into view. She made a left turn and parked outside, in the street across the church's entrance. “I hate you”

Anya smiled smugly and stepped out of the vehicle. “I'll go check real quick”

Lexa watched her jog across the street and up the steps of the building. Anya walked closer and stood outside the closed church doors. After a couple of minutes she turned and started walking back. Lexa let out a loud sigh of relief. That was until Anya stood outside her door and opened it for her.

“It's your lucky day”

“You've got to be kidding me” she muttered

Anya laughed loudly and patted her in the back. “Come on, you have to do it when the priest asks”

“When the priest asks what?” Lexa asked as Anya dragged her across the street.

“If anyone opposes to them being together or something like that”

Lexa felt her hands getting cold and sweaty. “I don't think this is a good idea”

“Its not. But it will be hilarious”

Lexa glared at her. And swatted her hand away from her arm just as they were reaching the tall wood doors. “I could ruin their wedding”

“Years from now it would be a funny memory they'll think back to”

“Your wedding shouldn't be a funny memory. I'm interrupting one of the most beautiful moments they'll have together”

“It will be quick”

Lexa took a deep breath as she prepared herself to go inside. “I hate you”

Anya smiled and shushed her, putting her ear close to the door to listen to the ceremony taking place inside of the building.

\-----

Clarke felt like she was the one getting married. Octavia's smile kept growing by the minute and Clarke didn't know how such thing was possible. Lincoln kept tapping his left foot against the floor in a nervous manner but as the ceremony advanced his pace slowed. He watched Octavia with sweet and tender eyes that almost made Clarke feel jealous. Jealous no one would look at her like that.

To her left, Bellamy smiled like a proud parent and Jasper and Monty stared in awe at the couple standing in front of the altar. To her right, she could see Raven wiping tears away, even if she wouldn't admit to herself that she was crying.

Across, on the right side of the church, she could see Lincoln's family. They all looked happy, or pleased, Clarke wasn't sure as they all look so serious. But she was sure they were happy for him, and Octavia too. Abby sat behind her with a smile on her face. She had whispered to her earlier, telling her she couldn't wait for the day when it was her up there, with a nice and noble man, or a girl, that didn't matter.

There were barely twenty people in the room but they all looked genuinely happy to be there. She smiled to herself and tried to focus back on the words coming out of the priest's mouth.

“If anyone objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

Suddenly one of the doors to the church opened abruptly and a slim young woman stepped inside. “I object”

A choir of mumblings, and confusion filled the small church. The girl sounded drunk and had a hard time keeping her balance steady. Clarke felt her cheeks get red with anger and frustration. ' _This can't be happening_.' Octavia looked as confused as Lincoln, and for the well being of the man, Clarke prayed this was all a mistake.

She walked half ways to the altar before pointing at Lincoln. “Tom...” She took a deep breath and furrowed her brow. “you can't marry her” the woman shook her head rapidly.

“His name is Lincoln!” screamed Jasper, earning a slap on the arm from both Monty, and Bellamy.

“Oh, crap! Wrong umm..” the woman turned an unhealthy shade of red and chuckled nervously. “I.. I'm sorry.” She started walking backwards slowly while fidgeting with her hands. “You guys keep doing what you were doing. Lovely ceremony, beautiful couple... I'm really, really sorry” and with a swift move she was out of the door.

Raven looked at Clarke with a confused expression as the priest cleared his throat and resumed the ceremony. She excused herself and walked to the other end of the bench, trying to not disturb the ceremony. She wanted to stay, but also wanted to put the woman in her place for disturbing her best friend's wedding. She used the side door to get out and saw as the woman walked across the street to a tall woman who was laughing very loudly.

“Hey!” She called but they didn't turn. She walked as fast as her heels would let her and screamed again. “Hey you!” The woman turned and saw her, and she hurried her pace as she pushed the other woman forward and fidgeted with her keys to open her car. Clarke caught up to her just as she was about to get inside her car. She grabbed her by the arm and turned her around to be able to look at her face.

She didn't know what she had expected, but she was sure the woman inside the church wasn't as gorgeous as the one in front of her. She suddenly forgot the reason why she had decided to follow the stranger.

“I'm, I.. I apologized” said the woman. And her voice was so soft, and her eyes were so green, and Clarke felt like an idiot for not being able to say something. “It was all a big misunderstanding”

Clarke swallowed and let go of her arm, which she was still holding. “It's my best friends wedding”

The woman rubbed her arm up and down, Clarke had squeezed her a little too hard. “It was very stupid of me, I'm sorry...” Clarke nodded and stared at the woman. “You're missing your best friends wedding” The woman smiled, and it was beautiful. And Clarke struggled to keep her breaths even.

“Yeah. I.. I should go”

She turned before the girl could say anything and rushed inside the church. She didn't miss much of the ceremony, something she was glad for. But as much as she tried to concentrate the only thing she could think about were green eyes.

\-----

“I can't believe you followed her” said Raven, taking a sip of her drink.

“She interrupted Octavia's wedding”

Raven chuckled and smiled at the people on the dancing floor. “Yes she did. Poor girl though, the things we do under the influence.”

Clarke nodded absentmindedly. ' _Drunk? She wasn't drunk..'_ The girl had been perfectly fine when Clarke had confronted her.

“Clarke..”

She snapped her attention towards Raven. “Sorry, I'm a little distracted”

Raven chuckled and shook her head. “I asked if you wanted to dance”

Clarke smiled and downed what was left of her drink. She stood up and offered her hand to Raven. “My lady”

Raven only smiled as she took her hand.

\------

“I can't believe you did it” Anya called from the living room.

Lexa sighed as she finished serving her plate. “Don't remind me” she grabbed her glass of wine and walked towards the couch.

Anya laughed as Lexa put her food and drink on the table in front of them. “I got you to do something crazy and eat on the living room all in the same day. Europe is good for you”

“Ha-ha.” She said. She grabbed the tv control from the table and turned on the tv. “Don't make me regret this”

Anya shook her head and started eating from her plate. “I'm just saying,” she said in between bites. “You look good. I'm glad you're good”

Lexa turned to smile at her. “I am. Thanks Anya”

Anya nodded and smiled at her. “I'm really glad you're back” she said, stuffing her mouth. “all that take out food was starting to make me fat”

“Yes it was”

Anya's jaw dropped and she stared at Lexa with a menacing look. Lexa only smirked as she reached forward for her own plate and started eating her spaghetti.

\-----

Clarke woke up with a sharp pain on her neck. She blinked slowly as her surroundings started taking form. Her mouth was dry and her head was pounding. A groan next to her, followed by the sound of something falling gave her the strength to sit.

She had fallen asleep on a couch. Her couch, she realized as she recognized the apartment she shared with Raven. Raven stared at her from the floor, squinted eyes and a grimace on her face. “How much did we drink last night?” She asked, voice barely a whisper.

Clarke replied with a horse voice. “I can't remember anything after Octavia threw her bouquet”

Raven groaned and tried, but failed to sit up. “My dress is stuck”

Clarke nodded and got up to help but on her way she tripped and fell on top of Raven. Raven let out a little yelp and pushed Clarke to the side.

Clarke rolled to her side, her right cheek resting on the wood floors. “Sorry” she said with a smile. “What time is it anyways?”

Raven shook her head and covered her eyes with her right arm. “I don't know. Where's Abby when you need her?”

A light chuckle coming from the kitchen forced them both to try and sit up one more time. Abby entered the living room with a glass of water and a bottle of pills, one in each hand.

“I heard my name” she smiled.

“Don't ever let me drink like that again” said Clarke, reaching for the water and pills first.

“I'm going to have you record that later for me” laughed Abby.

“Please,” whispered Raven. “I love your laugh Abby, but just, not now” she said rubbing at her temples.

Abby smiled sweetly at her but Clarke only glared. “Here,” she handed her the glass and the pills. “And please stop harassing my mom”

Raven managed to smile at her. “Your mom loves me” she said, before taking the pills and drinking the rest of the water.

Abby stared at the two girls, still on their dresses, with disheveled hair and smeared make up. “I can't believe you two are grown ups” Both Raven and Clarke grunted in response making her laugh. “It's almost noon, Octavia leaves at two.” They both only nodded. “If you want to catch her before she leaves you two should start by taking a shower”

Both girls looked at each other before they scrambled to their feet, trying to beat each other to the restroom.

“I'll start making you something to eat” Abby called to them as she watched them disappear down the hall.

\-----

“I'll be right back”

“Where are you going?” asked Anya. She was sitting at the table, surrounded by two piles of papers, her laptop, and a plate with cinnamon rolls.

Lexa grabbed her keys from the counter and her coat from the chair across from Anya. “Airport” she answered shortly.

“You just got back yesterday morning?”

“I know” said Lexa, running a hand through her hair. “They finally found my luggage, but they won't mail it”

“Why?” asked Anya, signing the paper in front of her and adding it to the pile on her left.

“Something about signing some papers, and honestly.. I wasn't paying much attention” she confessed, reaching for a roll only to have Anya swat her hand away.

“Nu-uh” she said pulling the plate closer to her. “When you come back with your genius brain and help me with this case you can have one”

Lexa sighed loudly. “Fine.”

She grabbed her purse and walked towards the door, not bothering to look back. She stopped outside her apartment and before closing the door, she popped her head inside one last time. “Try to not burn down my apartment this time yeah?” She closed the door quickly when she saw the look Anya gave her.

She rode the elevator down with a smile on her face and a funny sensation on her stomach.

\-----

“Clarke!..”

Clarke jumped in her seat and turned towards Raven. “What? Sorry I..”

“Yes. You're distracted, I know... Are you okay?” She asked with a concerned look on her face.

Clarke wondered for a little. “It's just... I have this funny feeling in the pit of my stomach”

“Look Griffin, if you want to throw up you need to let me know. Because I love you, but my baby comes first” she said patting the steering wheel on her truck.

Clarke shook her head. “No, not like that. It's just different...”

Raven shrugged. “It must be the hangover”

Clarke turned her attention back to the road. “I guess” She watched a plane take of in the distance and checked her phone. “Where's Octavia going to be again?” She asked.

“Gate 12” Raven said as she entered the parking lot to the airport. “Or 13..” She drove around looking for a parking spot. “I'm not sure, actually” she confessed.

Clarke rolled her eyes. “There's one” she pointed.

“Where?”

“Next to the yellow bug”

Raven stepped on the gas hoping no one would take the spot before her. “I don't fit here” she said. She moved the steering wheel all the way to the left trying to make sure she parked as straight as possible. “If you can't get out its not my problem” she blamed Clarke.

Clarke got out of the car and hopped on the sidewalk waiting for Raven to get out. “You parked horribly” she said.

Raven gave her an incredulous look before slipping her shades on. “Whatever Griffin” she closed the door and walked next to Clarke. “I parked beautifully” she defended, once she had seen her parking for a better angle.

Clarke chuckled. “Come on, Octavia's waiting for us”

\-------

“No, it was a small bag.” Lexa ran a hand through her hair in frustration. “It's a leather bag, a messenger, brown” she described.

“I'm sorry Miss, if you give us a few more minutes”

“Alright, alright. I'll wait..” She said in defeat.  
  
She grabbed her luggage and sat in the chairs across the front desk. She had been waiting for almost an hour and they still couldn't find her computer. She looked around the empty room. An old man in the corner read a gossip magazine, nodding off every few minutes. To her left, a young girl rolled her eyes at her mother so much, Lexa thought they would eventually stuck like that.

“Miss?”

Lexa snapped her head back to the desk where the woman was holding her bag. She stood up quickly and grabbed the bag, checking everything was still intact. “Thank you” she smiled gratefully. She hung the bag on her left shoulder and grabbed her luggage. “Have a great day” she offered as she exited the room.

\------

Octavia hugged Raven so hard, Clarke was afraid she would break her back. Lincoln smiled warmly, an arm around Clarke's shoulder, hugging her close.

“Take care of Griffin and don't do anything stupid in my absence” Octavia muttered against Raven's shoulder.

“Don't worry, we'll wait for you to bail us out of jail” answered Raven with a teary smile.

Clarke and Lincoln both chuckled.

Octavia let go of the hug first and turned towards Clarke. “I'm going to miss you guys.”

Clarke nodded. “Us too”

Lincoln squeezed Clarke's shoulder before moving to grab Octavia's hand. “We have to go now.” Clarke nodded and joined Raven. “I promise I'll take care of her” he told them both.

“You better” warned Raven, earning a laugh out of all.

Octavia hugged them both one last time. They said their goodbyes and watched as she and Lincoln walked towards their gate.

“God, when did I become such a sap” said Raven, wiping at her eyes.

Clarke chuckled. “It's just normal, we have been together since middle school and now..”

“Now she's abandoned us” said Raven.

Clarke chuckled. “You're such a drama queen” Raven flipped her and starting walking without waiting for her. “The exit is the other way” she said.

Raven nodded. “I need to use the restroom first” she kept walking, ignoring Clarke's stare. “I'm not going to walk out of this airport with tear-stained cheeks” she explained.

Clarke smiled. “I'll get you coffee meanwhile”

“Ahh, my savior” Raven said, fluttering her lashes.

Clarke laughed and waited for her to enter the restroom before turning around and walking towards the food court.

\-------

'' _No Anya_.'' She typed.

' _'Come on. It's next weekend, you still have time to think about it_ ” came the response.

Lexa sighed as she typed a response. She didn't pay attention as she walked around a corner and crashed into someone.

She wasn't really sure what was going on. She only knew that her shirt was wet. Wet, and really, really hot.

“Shit, shit, shit!.. Oh my god, I'm so sorry, let me.. let me help ..”

On instinct her hands pulled at the hem of her shirt, trying to keep the material away from the burning skin on her abdomen.

“It's okay” she managed to say. “I'll just..” She turned around, one hand on her luggage and the other keeping the shirt away from her skin. She walked fast across the food area trying to reach the restroom.

She could hear the stranger behind her, apologizing, cussing, talking about creams, and something about a hospital.

She opened the door to the restroom and placed her luggage next to the sink. She was careful as she shrugged of her coat, letting it fall to the floor and not bothering with how dirty the floor was.

She used both her hands to remove the shirt, hissing in pain when the shirt came in contact with her skin for the shortest of time. She let the shirt fall to the floor as she examined the red skin, expanding along her abdomen.

“Oh my god, it looks bad. Like, really, _really_ bad.. I mean I would know, my mom's a doctor and, holy shit it's starting to blister!” the stranger rambled, and only then did Lexa actually looked at her.

She looked familiar. Too familiar. She was also carrying Lexa's messenger bag and she was holding her cellphone in one hand. Lexa didn't even remember dropping them. She didn't waste too much time thinking about it as she felt holt liquid dripping down her abdomen.

“We should get you to a hospital” the girl continued, taking a step closer with a look of concern on her features, and only then, did Lexa recognized her.

“Clarke?” The girl turned her head as one of the stalls opened and a brunette came to stand next to the blonde girl. “Hey what, uhhh.. what's going on?”

Lexa felt her face heat up as she realized she was standing semi-naked in the middle of a public restroom. It didn't help that she knew who the blonde was, and that it was just a matter of time before she recognized her too.

“I was walking, and I wasn't looking and then we crashed, well.. _I_ crashed into her, and.. I dropped the coffee.. I dropped the coffee on her! and.. Raven can you take us to the hospital please?” Clarke rambled.

Raven nodded looking at Lexa strangely and dropping her eyes to her abdomen. “Okay..”

“It's fine” she said. She looked in the mirror across from her to get a better view of the burn. There were small blisters forming on the left side and the pain was increasing by the second. “I can go by myself, my car's outside” she said. She didn't mind going alone, because she was really hurting and she felt like she could probably cry. But she also wanted to avoid the embarrassment of Clarke finding out who she was.

Clark shook her head violently and took two steps forward, stepping inside Lexa's personal space. “No way” she said with determination. “You could hurt yourself even more. I don't even know how you're not crying in pain right now” she said with disbelief. “Raven?”

“She's right” said the brunette. “The hospital's like ten minutes away. We'll bring you back once they're done checking you”

“Look I appreciate..” Before she had a chance to finish, Clarke reached forward and pressed a single finger lightly against her right side. She hissed in pain and clenched her jaw, unable to keep her anger at bay. “What. was. that?” she growled.

Clarke was unfazed by her tone and looked her right into the eyes. “That's what you're going to feel the whole time if you struggle to drive by yourself” she said.

“I am perfectly capable of-”

“No” said Clarke, cutting her off once more. “Now, you don't know me, but I can be very stubborn” Raven chuckled and Clarke send her a death glare that Lexa found more adorable than threatening. “We are taking you to the hospital, and that's the end of it”

Lexa looked at her, thankful she was wearing glasses and her hair in a bun. Because maybe that was the reason Clarke still hadn't recognized her. She let herself feel amused at her situation before giving Clarke a subtle nod. “Okay..” she said.

Clarke let her shoulders fall for the tense position they had taken and the tiniest hint of a smile pulled at her lips. “Okay”

When Clarke didn't seem to move away Raven cleared her throat lightly. “Shall we go?” she asked, an amused smile on her face.  
  
Clarke nodded and she bent down to pick Lexa's clothing.

Lexa felt grateful as the burn sensation seemed to only be getting worse. “I'll get a sweater” she said moving to get her luggage.

“No! Nothing rubbing against your skin” said Clarke.

Lexa looked down at her exposed torso. “I can't walk out of here this undressed”

Clarke's eyes widened and her cheeks turned red, as if she had only realized that Lexa had been this naked in front of her for a good ten minutes.

“Oh.. Umm, yeah, sure.. Just, make sure it's loose.” She placed her shirt and coat on the sink, and fixed the strap of the messenger bag around her shoulder. “We'll wait for you outside”

She walked hurriedly and dragged the brunette out of the restroom with her.

Lexa chuckled and grimaced at the same time, finding the action painful. She struggled as she got her luggage on top of the sink and looked for a shirt or a sweater. She ended up wearing a grey zip up hoodie that belonged to Anya, way too big even for her best friend. She placed her coat and shirt inside the luggage and walked outside the restroom. ' _Now, let's just hope she doesn't remember me'_

\---------

  
Clarke bit at her nails nervously, waiting to hear how bad the brunette had been burned. The very cute brunette. The very cute brunette Clarke was sure she had seen before, somewhere..

“I can't believe a cup of coffee brought us here” said Raven, playing on her phone and looking up at the people passing by.

“I know..”

Raven turned to her left, where a group of nurses and doctors was talking somehow loudly. “Gotta admit though, she is very hot” she said, finally turning to look at Clarke. “Don't you think?”

Clarke considered the question for a second before answering, knowing if she said anything wrong, Raven would tease her endlessly. A second group of doctors passed by, catching her friend's attention. “Looking for someone?” she asked, determined to change the topic.

“Your mom” she answered with a shrug. “Your cute, gorgeous, insanely attractive and very ho-”

“Okaaaaayy” said Clarke, covering her ears. “Please don't do that”

“I can't” Raven let out a sigh. “God, the things I would do to her if she wasn't your mom”

“RAVEN!” she said, louder than intended. Earning a few glares from the nurses.

“Relax” said Raven with a chuckle. “You know how much I respect Abby.”

Clarke smiled.

“Doesn't mean I'm blind. I mean have you seen your mom, have you?” She said with a smirk.

This time Clarke decided maybe punching her would do the trick.

Raven laughed lightly “Owwie” she said in between laughs. “Relax. Look if we get married you can even try to interrupt the wedding-”

Clarke stopped punching her. _'Oh my god'_ she thought.

“- not that it would stop either of us. Once your mom realizes how good I am in bed well then...” Raven trailed off. “Clarke?...”

' _oh my god..'._ She looked at Raven. “I'll be back” she said standing up.

“Wait, no.. Come on Griffin, you know I was just messing..”

“I know” Clarke decided to cut her off. “I remembered”

Raven looked at her, confusion all over her face. “What?”

“I'll explain later. Take care of her stuff” she said, motioning towards the luggage.

Raven only nodded.

  
\---------

“It's you” she said. The brunette remained calmed, taking deep breaths, almost as if she had been expecting this to happen.

“Clarke..” the girl acknowledged, eyes still closed.

“Lexa..” Clarke said, feeling a tiny bit of accomplishment for finally learning the name of the brunette.

“I was hoping I would get away without you finding out” she said sincerely, opening her eyes and looking at Clarke.

“Well you didn't”

“I see” she said, closing her eyes once more.

“Why?” Clarke was curious. She moved closer and took a seat on the chair next to the bed.

Lexa swallowed and opened her eyes. She struggled as she tried to sit up, trying to look at Clarke when she spoke. “I'm afraid I can't say why”

Clarke furrowed her brow. “Why not?” she demanded.

Lexa chuckled, regret showing on her face as she winced a little. “Well if I tell you, I might spend the rest of the month in this hospital” Clarke glared at her. “It was a mistake” she said.

“No shit.” said Clarke. “You interrupted the wrong wedding”

“But nothing bad happened right?” defended Lexa.

“No, but-”

“Well, there's no point in talking about it anymore then” Clarke glared, anger bubbling inside her when Lexa responded with an amused smile. “See? That!” she said, pointing at Clarke's face. “That's why I'm afraid”

“Afraid?” said Clarke, feigning hurt.

Lexa smiled. “Just let it go. Your friend got married, you poured coffee on me... The universe is at balance once more”

Clarke scoffed. “That was an accident”

“Well that's what you're telling me, but how can I be sure?”

“Lexa...”

“ _Clarke_...”

Clarke smiled. It was easy, talking to her. “Pretty please?” She asked. Lexa looked at her, glasses gone and a piercing green stare that made it hard for her to concentrate on anything else. She cleared her throat, and looked down. “I'm just curious” she confessed.

Lexa looked out the door where nurses and doctors rushed to one of the rooms in the right side. Crash cart trailing behind “It was a dare”

Clarke's head snapped, eyes searching her face. “A dare?” She stood up from her chair, towering over Lexa. “You interrupted my best friend's wedding.. For a _DARE_!?”

Lexa held up her hands defensively. “I know, alright? It was stupid and-”

“You're damn right it was. You could've ruined her wedding. What was supposed to be the best day of her life!! how could you-”

“Miss?” Clarke snapped her head towards the door, where a young woman dressed in purple scrubs stared at her with wide yes. “For the sake of other patients I need to ask you to lower the volume of your voice”

Clarke nodded. “Yeah, I'm.. Sorry..”

Just then a doctor entered the room. Clarke recognized him. “Ah, Little Griffin!” he said with a smile on his face.

“Dr. Chambers” she saluted politely, a little breathlessly.

He opened the chart with a smile on his face. “What brings you here today?” He scribbled something down on the chart, looking back and forth between the chart, Clarke, and Lexa. “Accompanying a friend?”

“Actually-”

“She poured coffee on me as revenge for interrupting her best friend's wedding.” said Lexa.

Clarke smiled nervously. “That is not-”

“She was about to assassinate me just before you got here. She can be quite scary if she wants to. Don't you think?” finished Lexa.

“Oh yeah,” he said with a smile on his face. “Like mother, like daughter” he closed the chart and called one of the nurses.

“This is for you” he said, giving Lexa a small cream. “It's just for today. Here's a recipe for what you need to buy at the pharmacy. Luckily-” he said, giving Clarke a pointed look. “It wasn't anything too bad. And it's actually good that you removed your shirt, despite what people might say. You've got a bit of blistering but it should be gone in 4 to 5 days. There would be a bit of swelling and pain, that's what the pills are for” he said pointing to the scribbling on the piece of paper.

“So I can drive, and just move around fine, right?” asked Lexa.

“Of course, just be careful. When you shower, make sure the water isn't too hot, or cold. And just make sure you're cleaning the area everyday with the cream”

“Will there be scarring?” asked Clarke, feeling satisfied at the look of disapproval on Lexa's face.

Dr. Chambers smiled. “Thankfully not. She'll be fine”

“Shame” she said, earning a scoff from Lexa.

Dr. Chambers smiled. “You kids are too much for me” he gave them both a wink and left the room, the nurse staying behind.

“Are you going to kill me?” asked Lexa.

Clarke pretended to think about it. “Maybe..” she said shrugging.

Lexa smiled. “I'm genuinely sorry” she said in such a soft voice that it surprised her. Clarke stared. Because apparently that was the only thing she could do when Lexa was looking at her with kind eyes and that little amused smiled. “I'll make it up to you” she offered.

“How?” she asked, before she could stop herself.

“Well, I was going to say coffee but seeing as how today has turned out..”

Clarke laughed, ignoring the nurse as she stopped in the doorway to give them a disapproving look.

  
\---------

Anya lunged forward as soon as Lexa opened the door to her apartment, hugging her tight and causing her to hiss in pain.

“Dammit kid, you had me worried sick!” She said, ignoring her pain.

“I had a little incident” she lifted the hoodie to reveal the burn on her abdomen. “I was at the hospital”

Anya made a gag noise. “What happened?”

Lexa wiped a tear as it fell down her cheek. “I crashed into someone, and they poured their coffee on me” she pushed past Anya, towards the couch.

“Are you crying?”

Lexa sat down and held her hand up. “You don't get to tease me, I've been holding my tears for the past three hours”

Anya laughed loudly, joining her in the couch. “Oh my god Lexa. How cute was this nurse?”

Lexa blushed. “There was no nurse”

“Of course not..”

Lexa fidgeted with her hands. “It was the girl.. the one that poured the coffee on me, actually...”

Anya laughed louder this time. “I can't with you. Did it work?”

Lexa pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from her pocket. The name ' _Clarke_ ' and a number were written down in blue ink.

Anya smirked. “I taught you well” she said.

Lexa scoffed. “Whatever” After a few seconds of silence she spoke again. “Remember that wedding yesterday?”

Anya nodded with a wicked grin on her face and Lexa smiled.

\----------

“Your mom's not here" said Raven as she dropped her keys on the counter.

“I know” said Clarke, a smile on her face.

Raven eyed her curiously, but Clarke ignored it. “She wasn't at the hospital either”

Clarke walked past her towards the fridge. “I know”

Raven sighed and followed her. “Where is she?”

Clarke laughed as she grabbed a bottle of water for herself and one for Raven. “Raven, my mom can take care of herself”

Raven scoffed. “I know that”

Clarke smiled and made her ways towards the living room. Raven walked close behind, almost steeping on her. “Raven!” she said as she turned around.

“I'm just curious” she said.

Clarke sat down with a loud thud. “She's out on a date with Kane”

Raven clenched her chest, a look of horror on her face. “Oh Griffin,” she said, sitting down next to her. “Why you gotta do me like that?”

Clarke laughed. “You're so dramatic”

Raven smiled. “It's okay. She'll come back to me... eventually”

“Raven..”

“I'm teasing Clarke” Raven laughed. “Now, tell me about this stupid little smile you haven't been able to wipe out your face since we left the hospital”

Clarke smiled nervously. “I got a date”

“Griffin, you dating monster”

“And you won't believe with who”

\----------

Lexa smiled happily as she stared into Clarke's eyes. She was used to them now. It was the first and last thing she saw every day and she couldn't feel more grateful for that. The blue irises stared back at her with a shine that only seemed to increase as they spend their days together.

Clarke smiled at her and Lexa felt her breath hitch. Because after almost three years of dating she still felt the same. And she knew Clarke did too.

She felt her cheeks grow warm as the sun shifted and was now directly on her face. The wind picked up and she could her the waves crashing against each other. The smell of the ocean filled her lungs and she took a deep breath.

Clarke watched her with loving eyes and a smile that grew by the minute. She was so captivated by the blue eyes and the smile in front of her that the almost didn't catch the movement happening just a couple of feet from where they where standing, _almost_.

“I'm sorry,” said Octavia, standing up. “But Clarke, you can't marry her”

Lexa's eyes widened comically. Was this really happening.?

Raven was up next, and then Lincoln, and then Bellamy, and then both Monty and Jasper. All saying the same thing.

Lexa stood frozen, panic rising. “I-”

“For fuck's sake” said Anya, standing up as well. “Can we please let them get married already? I can't take any more wedding talk, _ever_ ” she expressed.

Everyone bursted into laugher and Lexa glanced nervously at Clarke who smiled mischievously. “You knew?”

“You said you would make it up to me”

“Didn't I? Our first date?” she asked in disbelief.

“Well Octavia wanted some revenge too”

“I swear to God, Clarke Griffin.. If I didn't love you as much..”

“Then what?” said Clarke. Raising her eyebrow in a challenge.

Lexa smiled and brought her hands up to cup her face. When she was a breath away from touching her lips she heard the clearing of a throat.

“Can we continue?” asked the officiant.

Lexa swallowed and smiled sheepishly. She took Clarke's hands into her own and listened carefully to the words coming out of the officiant's mouth.

Clarke smiled at her mischievously, she could hear the giggles of who had become her best friends. Abby and Kane sat together holding hands and exchanging knowing looks. Anya had a full blown smile on her face. (Anya who had actually helped with the wedding.) She smiled. ' _Forever_ ' she heard the officiant say. It wasn't enough, but it would do.

\---------

At the end of the day, as she sat on the edge of the bed waiting for Clarke to join her, she decided to send one last message.

 _''Thank you''_ she typed.

 _''For what?''_ Replied Anya. A second text came right after. _''Never mind, it doesn't matter.. get busy, don't you have a wife to please?''_

She smiled. She watched as the door to the restroom opened and Clarke stepped out, wearing a light silk robe and nothing else. 

(She had never been more glad to have lost a case. Even if it was, a fake one.)

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, was this too corny? Too cheesy? Hopefully ..
> 
> Feel free to leave comments, good or bad. If Lexa can take the hot coffee I can take the heat.
> 
> (3x07 Never happened.. NEVER..)
> 
> Have a lovely day/night.


End file.
